


Wayward Warners

by BillEffingCipher



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Animaniacs - Freeform, Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Rivalry, Underage - Freeform, role-play into story, rp into story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillEffingCipher/pseuds/BillEffingCipher
Summary: The Warner siblings weren’t ones you wanted to run in to, especially while alone. Sending Burbank into a perpetual state of unease, the siblings wreaked havoc and owned the city. The Warners were zany and shameless, going as far as they pleased knowing full well no one could ever stop them.Just a few warnings were set in place to try to protect the people of Burbank: never run into one or all of the siblings; avoiding being outside at night; and for God’s sake, never be alone.Janelle, unfortunately, found herself ticking all these boxes. At least she was only faced with one sibling. It just so happened to be the worst one.
Relationships: Yakko Warner/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Wayward Warners

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super fun RP I'm doing with a new friend, Damonika! ( damonika1990 ). This will be my second full RP-converted story. Since "How Bad Can I Be?" and even the couple rp chapters of "Damn It" did so well, I figured this one would fit right in! :3
> 
> This RP is currently ongoing so the next chapter will come out when it's been made.
> 
> This is definitely one of my more sexual books, so keep that in mind. 
> 
> I wrote all of the Warners while Damonika wrote as her OCs. Essentially, I just weaved the responses together and added supporting details or removed unnecessary ones. I hope you love it as much as I do! <3
> 
> [Trigger Warning: Rape/Non-con]

Yakko slowly leaned along the brass railings of the water tower while he gazed over the studio grounds. It seamlessly changed hues as the sun set. There became a wicked glint of mischief in his eyes as a smile creeped to his lips. The studio had long vacated at 5pm. It was the Warners’ home; their playground during the day. They also had all of Burbank at their fingertips. His tail twitched at his thoughts, but he was soon interrupted by the loud ruckus below him. Even though it was just his siblings playing, they were loud enough to bring the entire vacant studio to life.

He hummed as he watched them play some sort of firework baseball with each other. They took turns lighting a small firecracker or smoke bomb then tossing it to the other to send flying with a baseball bat. Wakko was currently lighting a lavender smoke bomb. He was borrowing Yakko’s silver Playboy zippo lighter since he misplaced his own again. Once the flame ate away the short fuse, he tossed the bomb up for Dot. She swung hard, bursting the firework with a loud pop. Smoke and powder exploded in the air as they yelled in enjoyment. The two were dusted in various pastel colors.

Yakko smirked at their game. He would join them but for tonight he was in the mood for something else. "I'm heading out, Sibs!" The eldest called as he straddled a leg over the railing. The younger siblings paused their dangerous game to look over at the tower as he jumped down. Yakko landed gracefully and unharmed like a cat. He straightened with ease as he started his walk, slipping his hands into his pockets.

“See ya!” Dot smiled.

“Have fun!” Wakko said happily.

The youngest then turned a vexatious grin to her brother. “Guess that means I’m in charge till he gets back…~” She lit a small firecracker barrel and tossed it up briefly before smacking it with her bat, aiming straight for Wakko.

“AH!” The boy was barely able to escape the erupting firework. His scream was quickly followed by laughter as he retrieved the screeching grenade. “Catch!” He said as he carelessly tossed it over to her. As the firework spun, hot sparks shot out everywhere.

Dot tried to catch it but immediately dropped it from getting burned and jumped back from its continuous fire. “Ow! Shit!” She shook out her hand before snatching it up to fling back. They were curious to see how far they could take this explosive game of Hot Potato before they set each other on fire. Or the studio on fire. Whichever comes first.

Yakko shook his head with a smile as he approached the entrance to the studio. He easily hopped the gate, taking a glance at a familiar poster that was peeling away from the wall. It was a warning to civilians about the Warners. Stay away, lock your doors, never run into them; yada yada. The teen smirked as he thought about his surname seeping dread in the hearts of others. He and his siblings were an interesting pack, alright.

For a while, Yakko was the only ringleader, and in ways he always will be. He was the oldest. He would always provide for and love his siblings in the only sick ways he knew how. Their hierarchy changed to that of wolves when Dot became a bit older. Despite being the youngest, she quickly showed she was an alpha female. She was insane and relentless. Wakko, on the other hand, was the beta of the pack. He provided a much-needed balance of power to the others. Albeit, perhaps a bit more out-there than other threats in the city, the siblings sure could wreak havoc. Yakko popped his spine as he relaxed into his hunt of the quieting town.

Janelle ran out of her best friend’s Kia’s house, groaning as she ran. “Damnit, I knew I shouldn’t have stayed long,” she mumbled as she sprinted home during the warm summer night. It was the first day of summer for her before she started her senior year. She had stayed and chilled with her friend until the night was out. She whined as she looked at the time on her phone. 8 P.M. The last thing she wanted was to get fussed at. She sighed as her sprint finally turned into a walk. She looked around as she walked Burbank that night, seeing posters of three siblings that loved causing chaos wherever they went.

Yakko faded into the shadows of the evening as he veered off the sidewalks. The teen strolled through the backs of people's houses in the skinny and winding alleyways that were only illuminated by pale moonlight. He knew full well it was the first summer night for those who actually went to school. He was certain he'd find someone out who wasn't supposed to be.

Yakko’s ears twitched to the sound of the brisk movement of someone running in the near distance. It wasn't the steady, relaxed pace of a nighttime jogger. Rather, it was the hurried steps of someone racing home. The night was eerily quiet before this disturbance. The crowded city should know better than to play out late at night anymore. Not with the Warners around. The only ones who were out were either insane themselves or innocent ones rushing home. From the sound of it, Yakko figured this was the latter.

The sound was heading away from him but not too far from where he currently was. The teen felt a slow smile form on his lips as he silently picked up his own speed. Soon, he heard the steps slow and likewise brought his own pace down. Whoever was out must have thought they were alone. Yakko grinned at this.

His tail wagged almost eagerly as he continued to trail the back alleys, staying parallel to his prey. He caught a glimpse of her, staying covered by the shadows himself. Ah, he was hoping for a girl~ He was going to have fun with this one, he thought. The teen wasn’t going to let her get home too soon. He knew Burbank by heart, especially the back ways through neighborhoods he frequented. He anticipated where her pathing would take her so they would cross.

Janelle continued walking home. She adjusted her shorts as she glanced around the neighborhood to see if anybody was around. Once again, she felt at unease. It was too quiet for her. And the fact that three siblings were around to wreak havoc on this side of Burbank didn’t help matters. She looked down at her phone as she texted Kia. She hated walking on the bad side of Burbank just to get home. But it was her only route for it was the shortest. She turned on the alleyway to where her house was, glad to almost be home.

The teen came through a narrow path that funneled him out to a very long alleyway. Yakko couldn’t have asked for more to have the girl turn down the very alley that he was now tracing. He bided patiently for her to get closer, pressing his tongue against the backs of his canines. He counted her steps and timed it just right to jump out in front of the girl.

“Hellooo, young nurse~” He sung with a grin. Hands were clasped behind his back in a false benign manner as he leaned forward. Although his dark eyes screamed his true intentions for the girl. Janelle had been continuing texting when she looked up and jumped at the sight of the oldest Warner. Shit. She saw his eyes tracing her and she stepped back a bit.

“It’s a little late to be out all by yourself~”

“Ummm, I was spending some time with my friend when I lost track of time,” she spoke quietly as she continued stepping back.

The teen hummed as he listened to her excuse for why she was out so late. How adorable. He couldn’t hold back a soft chuckle as he matched each of her steps back with one of his own towards her. His tail swung from side to side, occasionally twitching in excitement.

Oh, hell no this was not who Janelle wanted to see right now. Of all her rotten luck. “You’re one of those siblings that cause trouble around here,” she says as a matter of fact. She couldn’t believe her rotten luck at all. She’d rather be at any place but here.

Yakko always received an ego boost whenever someone recognized him. It was hard not to know who he was since the Warners claimed Burbank as their own.

“Clever little girl, aren’tcha?” He asked with a condescending wink. “Name’s Yakko~ I’m sure you’ve seen my headshot,” he said with a grin. Comedically, on the wall next to them was one of the many posters hastily pasted around any surface that would heed it.

“What’s your name, young nurse?~” His eyes pierced her with a growing lust as he slowly backed her through the alleyway, taking her further away from her destination.

Janelle looked away, not wanting to see his eyes darkening with lust. It was embarrassing really. She then answered him. “It’s Janelle.” She wanted to get away as quickly as possible. Last thing she wanted was to be here stuck under him. And the more he backed towards her, the more she saw her home getting away from her. It really sucked. She was ready to head home now. Unfortunately, it seemed impossible at the moment.

Yakko smirked as he watched her shy away from him. That made her even more adorable that she couldn’t handle holding eye contact with him. “Janelle~” He repeated softly in a singsong tone. “What a pretty name. It suits a pretty girl like yourself.”

He now took a longer stride to close the little bit of distance they had between them. He towered over her as he did so. “Why don’t we play a little game together? What’s the hurry home, anyways?~” He asked with a grin. “You’re out for summer break now~” Yakko always kept a tab on when the nearby schools were out for various breaks.

She couldn’t believe he knew that she was now off for summer break. As far as she knew, him nor his siblings went to school. Janelle looked up at him. Even though she’d rather be home at the moment, she guessed he wasn’t going to let her go until she played whatever little game he wanted. “Ok, if I play your little game, can I go home?” She asked him.

Yakko’s smile turned into a sly, toothy grin when the girl agreed to his sick little game. His tail wagged faintly like a stray dog hiding excitement. Not like she had much of a choice in the matter, either way. Yakko was always to get what he wanted, no matter the trouble it may cause.

He laughed lowly at her question. "Of course~" he purred. "I only want you for the moment. You'll get to go home~"

She didn’t know what game he had in mind, but she was ready to be in the comfort of her house. She folded her arms in front of her, tapping her foot impatiently. Yakko smirked at the attitude she displayed. "You're a feisty little girl, huh?"

Janelle glared at him, but she knew she had no choice in the matter.

"I think you'll like this game." The teen already knew exactly what he wanted to play. "Let's play tag," he said almost childishly. "Everybody loves tag! I'll even be It~" Yakko grabbed the girl by her shoulders as he spun her around to face the opposite direction of her home. He knew where she was wanting to go. He kept a tight hold on her as he leaned down to whisper against her ear. "Run~" With that, he released her.

Without hesitation she started to run. “Ugh of all the rotten luck,” she mumbled as she ran as fast as she could. She really wished she was home at the moment in her bed and chilling with a book. But she guessed she had no choice here. She ran the opposite direction of the other shortcut where she could get home, deciding not to risk going that way. She didn’t want him to see where she lived after all.

Yakko watched her run off, holding himself back to graciously give her a head start. His tail twitched eagerly as he counted down from 5 in his head. In the meantime, he lightly swiped his tongue along the tip of his canines, animalistic desires glimmering along with his teeth. He shifted into position when he reached 3 then kicked off as he mentally reached 1. There wasn’t a moment where Janelle escaped his sight. Yakko was pleased that Janelle chose to run away from home. Smart girl. He liked that. He kept a slight distance between them to encourage her to keep running. Although he could easily catch up and pounce when he pleased, he wanted her heart pumping first. That, and he wanted her further away from her home and where she knew. Nighttime was a whole new ballgame when it came to keeping orientation but Yakko knew this area, especially in the night.

A tiny chuckle slipped out as he chased her, enjoying it far too much. As they got further into the abyss of Burbank, Yakko gained on her. He didn’t want to tire her out too much from running. He still had a lot more he wanted to do with her, after all.

“Gotcha!~” He said with glee as he pounced for her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he let the force of himself dive them to the ground.

Janelle immediately winced when she felt him grab her. Shit. He brought her down to the pavement roughly like a crashing star. Yakko didn’t get near as hurt as she did when they fell. She broke his fall and proved to be quite comfortable to lay on.

“Ooph! Ow, ow, ow,” she cried out as she felt scrapes and bruises tear her knees and elbows.

Yakko couldn’t help but to chuckle at her pained cries. “Tag~” He said playfully.

“Please don’t hurt me,” she begged as she tried to move away to no avail. Damnit, she didn’t want to be under this weirdo. She played his game. What more could he want from her now? She tried to push him off of her again but that too failed.

He grinned in sick pleasure at her puny request. “Aw, I’m not gonna hurt you~” he promised, completely disregarding the fact that he already hurt her by plummeting her into the sidewalk. “Not unless you want me to~~” He added in sadistic glee. His tail swayed impishly as he kept her pinned in place, pressing in her enough to make his growing hard-on apparent. She felt his erection on her and now it was more apparent what he wanted from her. He kept his weight on her to prevent her from being successful in pushing him off. Only when he felt her seem to give up did he lean up, straddling over her.

Yakko flipped her around onto her back and quickly slammed her wrists back onto the toothy surface of the sidewalk. “I would say ‘you’re It’ but I don’t think you’d chase after me,” He said with a smirk.

Janelle groaned as she felt him flip her over to look at him. Before she could even move her hands, she felt him pin them on the ground. “Leave me alone,” she groaned to him. And he was right, she wouldn’t have chased him. She would’ve run home afterwards. But obviously the pervert knew that anyways and that’s why she was pinned under him at the moment. Not the way she wanted to spend her first night of summer indeed.

Yakko took the girl’s attitude in stride, humming as he gazed over her. No one ever was particularly grateful to be pinned down beneath the illumination of a dull streetlight. But that never bother him. He did enjoy towering over her and being in complete control of the situation; his eyes glossed in lust and ill intent.

The teen chuckled softly as he ignored her request. Their game had only just begun. She wasn’t going anywhere. Of course, she should’ve known he was going to ignore her request. She wasn’t surprised in the least about it.

“Is this your first time?~” He purred mischievously, tugging off her shorts.

Janelle groaned as he undressed her. She didn’t want to answer him at all. It was bad enough that she was stuck under him. But she finally did answer with a heavy sigh. “Yes…” she mumbled, not happy in the least that she was in this predicament in the first place.

Yakko grinned happily at her answer, keeping her in place as he finished stripping her from the waist down. “S’that so? How exciting~!” He said teasingly. “You never forget your first~” In all truth, Janelle would rather forget it. He was doing this without her say in the matter.

The teen slipped in between the girl’s legs, his hands gripping her wherever he pleased. He took pride in knowing he was getting to take her virginity. She was so timid to his touch. He knew she was going to be a fun one.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it a good one for ya~” He promised slyly as he propped one of her legs up on his shoulder, leaning down to lick through her pussy eagerly. He wanted to get her ready for him since it was her first time; that and to get her more accustomed to his handling.

Before she could even protest more, she felt him start licking her. Her breath immediately caught in her throat. Even though she wanted to oppose more, he was licking her pretty good. Damnit, she hated that she was enjoying it more than she should. Yakko smirked to himself as her body started to respond to each lick. It shifted from her body stiffly resisting his very presence to trembling slightly to his touch.

She was giving her body to someone she just met, and she hated herself for it. And what was worse was he probably knew she was liking it. She tried to hide her moans as much as she could. Unfortunately, they started to slip from her. He pushed his tongue in deeper in response to every squirm and involuntary twitch she made from the new experience. He grinned at her cute, little mewls and moans that managed to slip through despite her best efforts to fight him.

The teen knew he could break her. Soon he pulled away, too aroused to neglect himself any longer. Janelle sighed softly when he pulled back from eating her out. She didn’t know rather if she enjoyed this or not. The fact this pleasure was kind of being forced on her did not help things.

He settled back in between her legs while he pulled out his aching cock from his pants. It twitched eagerly in his hand. Janelle watched as he retrieved his erection from his pants. She felt her breath catch in her throat. She knew there really was no turning back from this. He really was going to take her virginity this way and it was crazy.

Yakko hummed softly as he attentively inserted his length into her. Before she knew it, a sharp pain came when he entered. She let that held breath release. It hurt; she couldn’t lie. But the fact she was already wet down there helped.

Yakko’s cock penetrated fairly easily, at least on his end. He knew there was a certain threshold he’d have to break through before the girl would feel more comfortable. She was going to have to breathe through it to relax into him, though. Otherwise, it’d be a lot more painful. “Breathe~” He coached in a smiling whisper.

She did breathe like he asked, and it helped her a lot. She waited until the pain went away and she relaxed. “Ok,” she whispered.

Janelle was extremely tight for obvious reasons and it made the teen grunt a bit as she adjusted to him. Finally, he was able to push himself all the way in. “There you go~” He grinned and immediately started thrusting into her. He gradually picked up speed as he let out a pleasured groan.

Janelle held on to him as he started moving inside her. Geesh this was the most embarrassing thing she’s ever done in her life. She couldn’t believe her first night of summer started this way. Not to mention her first time, either. She panted as she felt him pick up speed and go faster. She knew she was going home no longer a virgin. And what was worse was she was enjoying every bit of what he was giving her. She moaned as she closed her eyes, trying not to think about the fact she liked it.

Yakko couldn’t help but to chuckle in delight at the girl’s adorable reactions. He knew she was fighting him especially when it came to admitting enjoyment. That didn’t bother him any, though. He knew he was getting to her. Either way, he was getting his own familiar high from how tight she was around his cock. The teen placed the palms of his hands onto the cool concrete on either side of the girl as he developed a comfortable but rough rhythm to his thrusts. He sighed out in pleasure as pounded her into the sidewalk.

Janelle groaned as he kept fucking her. She hated that he knew he was getting to her. She felt her back scraping against the pavement, making her wince a bit. She couldn’t believe she lost her virginity in public, and she felt more embarrassed by this fact. The teen didn’t mind in the slightest that they were outside in the open. If anything, he liked it. Yakko wasn’t one for feeling shame for any of his actions, after all. From how loud she was moaning, he was certain there were some who heard but refused to risk getting involved in the mess.

Janelle’s sweet moans were intoxicating to him as he continued, his breath getting more labored. Yakko soon allowed himself to lose what little bit of control he had over himself. The girl clutched on to him tightly as he went rougher in her. Even though she still felt a bit uncomfortable with him in her, she thanked heavens that she was pretty wet down there.

“You feel so good~~” He panted with desire dripping from his tongue. He inadvertently closed his eyes for a tick as he felt them roll up from the pleasure.

Janelle moaned as she clung to him, closing her eyes as well. “You do too,” she whispered. She soon felt a built up coming to her. It hits her that she was probably close to climaxing. Shame and pleasure were all she was feeling at the moment. Mostly for giving in to a complete stranger she never met up until this moment. And someone she had tried to avoid before summer break.

A shiver and a moan escaped as she squeezed his cock and gushed around him as she came. Yakko grunted and his thrusts faltered slightly when he felt the girl convulse around his length. God, she felt so fucking amazing. He was already feeling himself getting close to climaxing, but she set him over the edge with her own intense orgasm. His cock twitch and he groaned as he thrusted in as deep as he could go to cum inside of her.

Yakko affectionately bit her neck while he came, marking a hickey on her. Janelle cried out when he bit her, feeling as he rode out their orgasm. The fervid orgasm took its sweet time to fade away. The teen hummed as he pulled back from littering love bites along her neck. He really enjoyed taking her. She panted as she fluttered her eyes shut for a moment. This really had happened. Yakko’s tail softly coiled around Janelle’s ankle. She waited to gain her senses for a bit, feeling his tail wrap around her after this was all done. She laid back for a moment as she sighed softly after a moment.

Janelle absentmindedly ran her fingers through her braids then used her other hand to caress his cheek. Yakko blinked when she touched his cheek then he eased into a smile, gently leaning into her hand. He liked that little touch of affection she gave him. He didn’t usually get that. He never got that, actually.

His tail soon unraveled its way free and swayed lazily. Yakko let out a pleasant sigh before slowly pulling out of her. He definitely made a mess in her. As much as he would love to just stay inserted into her all night, he figured her languid mien would eventually change once she regained herself. “You should find your way home~” He said kindly but still in that almost teasing and condescending tone he had with her. “I’m sure your family is probably wondering where you are. You wouldn’t wanna worry them~” As if he wasn’t the very reason she wasn’t home right now. Yakko had fixed himself up and slipped his hands in his pockets.

Janelle sighed and nodded. He was right. She did need to get home. She also didn’t want to be sprawled out on the open sidewalk anymore. “Yeah,” she says as she shakily pushed herself up a bit. She grabbed her underwear and shorts as she unsteadily climbed to her feet. Despite him having pulled out of her, she still felt full. She felt the aftermath of their actions dripping out of her. It made her groan lightly.

Yakko towered over the girl as he watched her slowly piece herself back to together. He had a familiar smile on his face. Janelle sighed tiredly as she puts on her underwear first then her shorts. The fact he was acting all condescending like he didn’t just take her virginity was nerve wracking to her.

The teen didn’t bother helping her in any way, taking a sick pleasure in watching the realization of what happened settle in her eyes. After dusting herself off, she pulled her braids back. His eyes were a docile hex, almost staring off into space while directed at her. That was, until they hardened slightly as she dusted herself off, focusing more. Janelle could only meet his eyes for a moment before quickly glancing down to the side.

“Soo umm, see ya,” she told him awkwardly before darting off home back to where she started. She was ready to get in her bed after all that had just went down.

He watched her trot off and it made him chuckle. “See ya,” he repeated, locking in a promise. He wouldn’t mind finding her again if the fates allowed it. Yakko hummed to himself as he leisurely crossed the street, in no rush to end his night already.

Janelle turned back briefly to look at him. Then once again she trotted off towards home, still limping from the actions that they had did just recently. The journey was tiring as she finally ran into her house.

“Janelle, you’re back,” Diana said to her daughter, looking over from the living room tv.

“Yeah.” She said shortly, a little out of breath from the run. She couldn’t even attempt to make eye contact with her mother. How could she? She was still shameful and embarrassed from what just happened. She just wanted to get to her room as quick as possible.

Diana could tell instantly something was up just from her puny voice. That wasn’t even taking into account the bad scrapes along her knees or the hickey she spotted like a hawk. But her daughter’s frazzled mien is what caused her more concern. “Are you ok, dear?” She asked gently, pausing whatever show she was currently watching to give her only daughter full attention.

“Yeah, umm... I’m fine, mama. I’m going to take a shower and go to bed.” She muttered shakily as she ran upstairs.

Her mother wasn’t satisfied with her answer but didn’t fight for more details right now. She could tell she wanted to be alone.

The young teenager hurried to the bathroom where she locked herself in. She wouldn’t even look at her reflection. She took a borderline lukewarm shower, wincing as the water reminded her of each scrape and wound she received. She couldn’t believe her night. At least it was over.


End file.
